Transactions often require that a user provide sensitive data to execute the transaction. Sensitive data may be an access code to a building or payment details, for example. In some cases, personal user information may be handled by multiple entities, including third parties. When the sensitive data is in electronic form, multiple computing devices, networks, and/or entities are sometimes given access to the sensitive information. Thus, it is desirable that the number of networks, computing devices, and/or entities that have access to such sensitive data be reduced in order to limit the access to the sensitive data.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.